More Than Just Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Charmzi
Summary: [Troyella][Zekepay][Chaylor][Jelsi] Is it more than just Seven Minutes In Heaven? ONESHOT. My first ever fanfic, PLEASE R&R but be gentle, i bruise easily. Rated T just to be sure!


_**Unfortunately I own nothing (poor me!)**_

_**P.S. This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind, I bruise easily :P**_

"So you guys are coming over tonight? Right?" Sharpay asked as she looked in the bathroom mirror.

"Mhmmm…I'll be a bit late though. Chad's taking me out on a date, but I'll certainly be there." Taylor said as she washed her hands.

The warning bell for 3rd period sounded.

"Ok, let's get going to English. Before we're all late for the party due to detention!" Kelsi said as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and rushed out of the bathroom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"So you guys are coming tonight aren't you? I mean my sister is really looking forward to this. She finally convince my parents to trust us and have both girls and guys stay over, at the same time." Ryan whispered to Zeke, Troy, Jason and Chad who were all sitting around him.

"Are you paying attention boys?" came Mrs. Smiths voice from the front of the classroom.

"Yes miss." All the boys chanted in unison.

All the boys nodded their heads then Chad threw a piece of paper to Ryan

On the piece of paper Chad had wrote:

_Will be a bit late, date tonight with Taylor. Probably get there at 7.00 tonight_

Ryan nodded and scrunched the paper up and threw it into his pencil case.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Ok, so who's up for a game of '7 Minutes In Heaven'?" Sharpay said walking into the lounge room with a coke bottle in her hand.

"Not me!" Gabby pretty much yelled out.

"Ok come on, you know you want to!" Kelsie whispered into her ear, "it could land on Troy" she added as she sang the last bit.

"Ok fine. Kelsie came up with an extremely good point." Gabby said as she smiled at Kelsie.

Gabby's POV

I really hope that it lands on both Troy and I. I know I'll enjoy it, but I wonder how Troy will respond. He's like by best guy-friend

End of POV

"Ok. Well, let's get you to go spin first!" Sharpay said excitingly, passing the bottle to Jason.

He spun the bottle to find it landed on Kelsi, not that it had bothered either of them.

Jason immediately stood up grabbed Kelsi's outstretched hand. He pulled on her hand, helping her get up and immediately kissed her on her lips.

"Okay Romeo that can wait until you get into the closet." Ryan responded as he pushed the two of them into the closet down the hall.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Seven minutes later they both reluctantly came out of the closet with Kelsi's hair out of place and Jason with lip-gloss on his lips.

Jason passed the bottle over to Troy.

"There you go man," Troy span the bottle and as it stopped he looked up to where the tip was facing Gabriella. Troy outstretched his hand to Gabriella who was blushing like crazy.

He led her into the closet and said "Well I guess this is where we will be for the next 7 minutes!" Troy let out with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess so…" Gabriella mumbled.

Troy began to investigate the rather large closet. It was big enough for them both to walk around freely, without coming in contact with each other.

Gabby went to go look what was in the corner at the back of the closet when she tripped over something and landed in Troy's arms, well that was after her scream.

"Sorry, a bit clumsy." Gabby began to blush madly as she stood up out of Troy's arms and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"That's ok," Troy said softly as he wrapped his arms around Gabby. Gabby hugged him back, and then looked up into his blue eyes. Troy looked back and became lost in her eyes of chocolate brown.

"I've been waiting to do this for some time now." Troy softly whispered back, and then closed the gap between them.

Troy's hands had managed to find it's way onto her neck and bum, and Gabriella's hands were on Troy's neck, making there way down to his hips.

"Wait Troy," Gabriella managed to squeeze in between kisses, "Let's mess with their heads!" she said excitingly. He stopped and looked and her.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked looking rather confused.

Gabby picked up a box of cards and Troy replied with a smile. They both sat down and started to giggle when there was a knock at the door. They both looked at it and managed to hold in the giggles.

"Times up you guys. Need to come out now." Taylor said as she continued to knock. Both Troy and Gabby just looked at the door and continued to play 'Go Fish'.

"If you guys don't come out right now, I _will_ unlock this door." Sharpay threatened.

"But it was just getting good!" Gabby said with a fake after sigh. Suddenly there was an outburst of laughter and Zeke's head popped through door then pushed it fully open.

"You guys were playing cards? All this time?" Zeke said with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. What were we supposed to do? Oh Gabby, Go fish." Troy said as he looked at the group then back at Gabby. There was another outburst of laughter, then Gabby got up and said, " Whatever, I'll be right back, gonna get a drink. You guys want one?" there were a few people who nodded then Troy volunteered to help out.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabby poured herself a glass of water then turned to get more glasses for the rest of the gang. She sat on the kitchen bench and finished her glass when Troy walked in.

"Gabby," Troy asked as she looked up to him, "I was just wondering, considering of the things that have just happened," Troy was looking incredibly nervous. He had his hands in his pockets and was slowly walking towards her, "um…wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Huh? Troy, take a deep breath and put gaps in your sentence." Gabby said with a sly grin.

He exhaled and slowly said as he approached her with caution, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Gabby didn't even respond with words, she simply leaned in and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back slowly and whispered back "I thought you'd never ask!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Where the heck are those two? It's been a somewhat ten minutes and they still haven't come back with the drinks!" Chad was getting restless; Sharpay and Zeke had just returned fro the closet and were wondering the same thing, "Oh well, I'll go find them. Maybe they got lost in your mega sized fridge Ryan!"

Chad began to open the kitchen door "What's tak-" Chad stopped dead in his tracks and hid behind the cover of the door and saw Troy in between Gabby's legs and in a very intimate moment. Troy's hand had both disappeared, either up her top or up her skirt. One of Gabby's hands was up Troy's shirt and one in his hair ruffling it up.

Chad withdrew quietly and beckoned the others to get a camera and come look at something quite 'amazing'. Sharpay got her video camera and snuck around to the other entrance of the kitchen.

Both Troy and Gabriella both separated from each other when they heard someone clear there throat. Gabriella closed her legs and fixed her skirt before looking down at the floor. Troy had one hand on the back of his neck and looked at the gang, minus Sharpay, standing at one entrance of the kitchen.

"Only friends huh?" Taylor inquired.

"Uh…." Troy began but soon stopped as he heard Sharpay approach from behind Gabriella.

"Once I've picked out some good photos, these photos will go nicely in the school year book!" Sharpay said in great triumph. As soon as she had said photos, Gabby looked up with a shocked face.

"Oh, you will SO not put that in the year book!" Gabby said, getting off the bench.

"Why not?" Sharpay replied before running out of the kitchen, with Gabby close behind and the rest of the girls close behind her.

"Well, I guess this is probably the best party you've been to in ages!" Chad said as he rest his arm on Troy's shoulder.

"So how long have you guys officially been a couple?" Zeke, Ryan and Jason all asked at the same time.

"About 10 minutes." Chad answered for him.

"Yeah. Wait a second, how do you know?" Troy asked as he looked at Chad who was backing away slowly, "You were watching us?!" at this point Chad was running for his life with Troy extremely close behind. The rest of the boys looked at each other and decided to follow suite.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The rest of the night was filled with laughter when suddenly Troy disappeared. As Gabby was running down the halls looking for Sharpay and her camera she was pulled into a room by some strong muscly arms.

"Now where were we?" Troy asked as there lips met.

**Thanks you guys and girls for reading this! once again, i don't own anything and please read and respond!**

**Lots of love,**

**Charmzi!**


End file.
